Earl Grey Tea
by Sparkly Red Slippers
Summary: UNDER REVISION/EDITING BLAH BLAH BLAH
1. Healer Monroe Knows

An: Ta Da! Welcome to the first chapter of 'Earl Grey Tea'. A poll is set up in my profile if you want to vote whether or not to have slash, het or no pairings. If you do not have an account you can always vote in your review.

Edit: Fixed some mistakes

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Do not kill the patient, _Harry chanted in his mind. It was difficult dealing with the more stubborn patients and their families. They were often fussy and making nuisances of their selves.

What was worse he was dealing with Draco Bloody Malfoy. His mother and father kept coming around every hour demanding progress on his burns and turning up their abnormally pointed noses when he didn't have anything to report.

_Honestly_, it wasn't his fault! If the prat wasn't sneaking around his godfather's room and they told him which potions they used, this would go a lot of faster. But no, the Malfoys refused to give him any samples.

It made him suspect they were brewing something illegal, or at least something considered Dark.

Harry gave a silent sigh before he entered his patient's room. It was so difficult being a Healer.

Adopting his Healer persona, Harry swept into the room radiating a sense of peace and calm and gave a small smile to Malfoy.

Malfoy just gave him an ugly scowl, twisting his normally handsome features.

Harry proceeded to smile, already used to the behavior, plus he knew he how much it annoyed Malfoy.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. How are you feeling today? No oozing, itching, rashes, burns, swelling and/or extra limbs?" Harry asked flipping through the files attached to the bed.

"No." Harry just smiled angelically at him and floated his way over to check physically for himself. Harry smiled even harder when he saw Malfoy was looking slightly perturbed. Those lessons with Luna were finally paying off! Maybe he should take a couple of days off and go hunting with Luna for Crumple Horned Snorkacks. It would definitely give him something to talk about.

After applying a fresh coat of a healing salve (it took the team in the lab forever to find the right salve that wouldn't make Malfoy burst into flames) and giving Malfoy his dose of pain medicine ("Shouldn't I have more Potter?" "Not unless you want to kill yourself Mr. Malfoy."), Harry was able to go about on his usual rounds. Harry normally didn't deal in the Spell and Potion Damage Wards. He was normally seen in the long term wards, where insanity, comas and memory loss wreaked havoc. The SAPD Wards was understaffed at the moment and they needed to pull as many people as possible to help out.

Harry made his way up the stairs in St. Mungos towards the long Term wards, the most exhausting part of his day.

A blonde witch made her way over to him. She was the head of the Long Term Wards and was the person Harry generally reported too.

"Hey Harry," said the witch pulling out a thick folder. "This is the Longbottoms' files. There are some new treatments that look pretty promising and I want you and your team to 'em out, got it?"

"Of course Becky, anything for you." Harry gave an exaggerated wink, receiving a whack to his arm and a blush.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry slumped in an armchair in the lounge, exhausted. The Longbottoms' treatment involved several stimulating potions, spells a trip through their mind. Normally this would work without everyone exhausting themselves. All you had to do was set up the runes in a circle where your anchors were going to be, and allow their magic to behave in a certain way.

Except one of the healers let his magic run amok and both Harry and Gabby, one of the more experienced healers, were trapped in insane minds with no way to get out without outside help.

It was rather frightening and they both had to have appointments with a Mind Healer in the near future, or the hospital will boot them out for taking unnecessary risks.

What made it even worse was that Neville Longbottom, an old school friend, came by to visit his parents only to witness his parents having seizures on the floor along with two other orderlies. It took the team 15 minutes and several cups of strong tea to calm him down.

"Harry, Healer Monroe wants to see you in your office now." A Medi-wizard told him.

"Now?"

"Now." Harry gave a sigh and shot a longing look at the coffee maker.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry gave a warning knock at the entrance to Healer Monroe's office and opened the door keeping eyes down. "Did you want to see me Healer Monroe?"

"Yes, I did. I was hoping you could schedule your appointment with me and I also wanted to talk to you about your father."

Harry kept his mouth shut.

"I'm well aware that if your father attends therapeutic sessions, questions will come up though if we put the reasons on his forms as 'incest, obsession, and grief counseling'."

"We can put grief counseling. I believe his obsession with me is related to my mother's death. We can say how James Potter never got over the death of his wife." Harry gave a grimace. "It won't cause as much as a ruckus and the others would. And you can bet Skeeter will snoop around. I heard that woman is desperate for a story."

Healer Monroe wrote something in his schedule. "I can squeeze him in Tuesdays at 3:30. Is that good with him?"

Harry nodded. "It should be perfectly fine. He doesn't have much to do. I'll send him an owl.

"Also, since you do not live with your Father anymore, and you'd rather not have your younger siblings know about his," Healer Monroe paused, "condition, I suggest you have meetings with him. I'll give you updates of course but I'll think you'll prefer to see how he is doing in person.

"Of course Healer Monroe, I'll be doing that." Harry gave a nod of consent and turned around to leave.

"Oh and Harry? Your appointment is tomorrow at 4:00. You and Gabby have the rest of the day off."

"Yes sir." Harry shut the door carefully and wondered what the hell he was going to tell James.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_James,_

_I asked Healer Monroe to take grief counseling sessions with you. Remus, Sirius and I hope to see you 'snap out of your funk' as Sirius put it._

_You're supposed to go to the Psychiatric Ward, Tuesday at 3:30 with Healer Monroe. And it's every Tuesday, so no 'forgetting'._

_Harry_


	2. Teacups and Code Yellow

_An_: I need you guys to vote or else romance will come out all crappy. Especially since this is my first time writing romance.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rain rain go away_

The steady beat of the rain coming down on Diagon Alley's stores really put a damper on Harry's mood, rain in general just made Harry upset. It slowed down owl post, made large unnecessary mud puddles in the road. It was harder to play Quidditch, the winds and rain blowing him away easily because of his slight frame.

_Come again another day_

Those were the reasons why Harry was so glad to be out of the rain, all nice and cozy in _Black's Coffee_, his godfather's shop with a nice large steaming cup of earl grey tea, especially made for him, watching other people run away from the rain, newspapers over their head.

Idiots. Haven't they ever heard of transfiguring themselves umbrellas? Obviously not if they're using _paper _to protect themselves from rain, pfft.

Harry gave a startled blink at his thoughts. Since when had he made fun of people? Must be hanging around Malfoy too much. Bloody git contaminating his brain, bad thoughts do not equal Healer air.

Harry gave a sigh as he sipped his tea, watching the world outside rush past the shop, not taking a look inside the coffee shop. Not that they would be able too. Sirius had his windows tinted so his customers could have privacy.

Privacy is important. No one would look inside and yell out excitedly that the Chosen One was in _Black's Coffee. _Harry gave a flinch of the thought of so many people pressing into his space. He'd burn down the whole place before he'll let them get to him.

Yup, been spending too much time with Malfoy, maybe he should have Healer Monroe check his head again?

After Harry drained his tea, leaving just the right amount to do a reading, he picked it up, swung it quickly three times and turned it upside down to drain the moisture away.

He took a peek inside and saw that a visit to Sybil Trelawney and Luna Lovegood was in his future.

He really should have his head checked again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry greeted Luna with a hug, taking in her absent minded smile and tower home. It was nice to bask in his ex housemate's presence. She just had that effect just like Healer Sophie did in the LT ward. "Hello Raven." Luna placed a necklace of feathers, blue beads and green bits of parchment around his neck. "I have a Nargle infestation in my home. This will have to do until I get you the appropriate clothing. Give me a moment." Luna shut the door abruptly. Harry hummed, leaning against the door, ear pressed to the door. He heard a bit of clattering, bells jingling and something that sounded like it was being thrown down the spiraling stairs. The door opened suddenly making Harry tilt forward nearly slamming his face onto the floor.

"Hello Raven, I thought I said you could come in. But don't forget to wear this. Nargle infestation you know?" Luna held out a pair of baggy overalls, bits of aluminum glued on.

Harry complied, taking off his robes with their numerous pockets. The overalls were much too big. Harry couldn't do anything about it though, because Nargles liked magical items and shrinking it would only attract the Nargles.

Or at least that's what Luna said.

"How are you doing Luna, anything new? I was wondering how you were doing with the Crumpled Horned Snorcack Hunt, thought I'd check on how you're doing." Harry said, following Luna to a rickety, squiggly table teaming with stacks of papers, photos, cameras; quills ink pots and, oddly enough, pale yellow roots were stacked upon the chairs, spilling onto the floor were stains littered the floor. Fred and George must've shown some of their experiments to Luna, Harry thought, disgustedly ridding the bottom of his shoe of green gray gooey substance.

Ugh, it could've been troll bogies for all he knew. The Twins used some of the oddest ingredients.

Luna was happily pouring out stone cold tea into delicate teacups she insisted on using. They were a gift from her grandmother who obtained them from the Fae, she would say. It always amazed Harry how _different_ Luna's family was. The Lovegoods were related to the Malfoys for Merlin's sake.

"So Raven," Luna started, smile on her lips, eyes slightly vacant. "What can I do for you? I know you don't want to talk about the CHSH." She ended in a matter of fact way. Concerned buggy blue eyes were staring at him over the delicate material of the teacup.

Silence took hold of the room. Harry inwardly cringed; Luna always aimed for the uncomfortable topics. But that was okay, It was what made Luna her.

Eyes closed, so as not to tell a whole story in the too damned expressive green, no matter how much he wanted to break down in front of her and tell her of James, he responded. "Nothing at all, I just wanted to see how you were doing." His eyes opened. A pseudo grin made an appearance on his face. "I am helping you on the hunt remember?" His grin turned real.

Luna gave him a look but let it go for now, she knew when it was time to push and when to go in for the kill.

Later, when Harry's visit was coming to a close, Luna pirouetted away with the tray of teacups. They slid off and fell onto the stone floor.

None of them broke, Harry noted with interest. Not even a hairline crack.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Malfoy, if you just stayed still I wouldn't have to use force." Harry frowned at his patient who was strapped to the bed like some of the more violent patients in the LT Ward. "Mrs. Malfoy has already signed the papers allowing us to go on with the procedure." Harry paused, "Plus you made some of the trainees cry. So it's better if you shut your mouth before I force you too." Harry managed look imposing in that strange way all Healers did, even though Harry was a good 8 inches smaller than Malfoy.

It was slightly comical to see the shorter male scare the blood out of Malfoy's face. The crying trainee had to stifle her laughter.

There was a knock on the door. "Healer Potter is Mr. Malfoy ready?"

"Give me a moment; I just need to strip him naked. Bloody prat wants to do this the hard way."

The trainee didn't bother hiding her laughter at Malfoy's cowed expression.

Harry smiled. Life at St. Mungos kept going.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry took a peek inside the door. Healer Monroe was frowning at James. Harry craned his neck a bit hoping to see James' expression but couldn't. Damn.

Harry hurried away before he could be accosted for spying on a confidential session, even if it was his father.

A medi-wizard identified by the loop on his robes gave Harry a strange look when he hurried past him.

It didn't matter, Harry's beeper chirped at him _Code Yellow in RM 5A. _Harry swore and made for the LT wards. Goddamn Lockhart wandered off again. Lockhart obliviating himself with Weasley's malfunctioning wand just wasn't worth the trouble keeping Lockhart, well, locked inside his room.

Harry's lips gave a twitch at the thought of all the autographed portraits. _Urk. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_An_: I am so unhappy with this chapter. I was supposed to start the meeting between James and Harry but the chapter refused *sighs* Code Yellow in hopsitals means someones escaped or wandering loose, usually a patient.


End file.
